


Hold On Till May

by cayglitterfabulous



Series: Oneshots [2]
Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Angst, Characters Have No Names, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hold On Till May, Lemon, M/M, No members from PTV, Oneshot, Pierce The Veil - Freeform, Random - Freeform, Sad Ending, Smut, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cayglitterfabulous/pseuds/cayglitterfabulous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short/sad oneshot incorporating the lyrics to Hold On Till May by Pierce The Veil (emphasis on the SHORT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On Till May

I walked over to the sound system, plugging my iPod into the deck and picking out our favorite song and putting it on repeat.

...She sits up high, surrounded by the sun…

He looked up from his phone, standing up and smiling at me with realization. I smirked back, knowing that the next half hour or more will be spent on the couch, the floor, the bed. 

...One million branches and she loves every one...

He walked over to me, putting his hands around my waist as he lowered his mouth right next to my ear. He whispered sweet nothings into my ear, all the while nibbling on my lobe, pulling it with his teeth, knowing how sensitive it was.

...Mom and dad, did you search for me? I've been up here so long, I'm going crazy~

I moaned, arching my back into him, pressing our arousals directly against each other. The way he knows how dominate, to take control, it makes me absolutely crazy. 

...And as the sun went down, we ended up on the ground…

He pushed me onto the couch, straddling my hips and pressing against me just right. He kissed me: slow, sweet, passionate. The kiss escalated as his hands moved from the back of my neck to the front of my pants. 

...I heard the train shake the windows…

I wantonly bucked my hips against his, eliciting an intake of breath and a low, seductive groan.

…You screamed over the sound...

He undid the zipper on my jeans and slid his hand into them, rubbing on my already hard member. I moaned his name loudly, his touch undoing any ounce of control that I had.

...And as we own this night…

He quickly stripped off his shirt, while I took off my shirt and jeans. He undid the front of pants then immediately went back to kissing my lips, my jaw, my collarbone. His hands roamed my body while I slowly slid his dark, fitted jeans off of his hips.

...I put your body to the test with mine...

He took off his pants, never breaking the kiss that I was locked into. He suddenly broke away, staring at me with his gorgeous brown eyes. He eyed my swollen and bruised lips, and bit the corner of his own. “Oh god, you are so beautiful…” he said as he favored my neck.

...This love was out of control…

We continued like this all night it felt like, him whispering about how gorgeous I am, me moaning back from all the pleasure he was giving me. For the first time, I felt like we hadn’t just had sex; we made love. 

~one week later~

“I’m sorry, I just feel like… I don’t know. I don’t feel the same way about you that I did three months ago.”

I stared at the wall in shock, feeling the tears spring into my eyes as I tried not to drop the phone I was holding against my ear. “Are you breaking up with me?” I asked quietly, my voice barely above a whisper.

“I- I think so. I'm so sorry… You know I love you, right?”

The tears were pouring out of my eyes at a steady pace now. I didn’t respond, but I heard him clear his throat awkwardly a few seconds later. I heard a click, then listened to the sound the phone makes after the other has hung up. 

I uttered one last line to him, even though I knew he couldn’t hear me. 

“If you still loved me, you wouldn’t have left…”

...3, 2, 1. Where did it go...?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this really isn't in a fandom... I just really wanted to write something with this song. Forgive me for not naming the characters, but I figured that the unnamed would add an extra sadness to the story.... Also, I tried to make the lyrics in italics, but I didn't know how.. oops


End file.
